


Ночные кошмары

by redpillrites



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Dream Sequence, Forced Masturbation, M/M, Nothing romantic - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Voyeurism, it's more like psychological abuse than a pairing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpillrites/pseuds/redpillrites
Summary: У всех когда-нибудь бывают плохие сны, и Флюг не исключение. Но настоящие, почти физически ощутимые кошмары начали ему регулярно сниться только после того, как он стал полноценным сотрудником в Организации Блэк Хэт.
Relationships: Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous)
Kudos: 4





	Ночные кошмары

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nightmares](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401443) by [redpillrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpillrites/pseuds/redpillrites). 



Всем когда-нибудь снятся кошмары. 

В науке причинами кошмаров принято считать переживания, стресс, психическое и физическое напряжение. В народном фольклоре винят вмешательство потусторонних сил. И хотя Флюг был человеком науки, он не торопился сбрасывать со счетов второй вариант.

Время от времени ему снились плохие сны. Стандартные сны невротика: неудачи в коллективе, несданная работа, падения с высоты, физическая деформация. Иногда — что-то более зловещее из его прошлого опыта. Такие сны нельзя было назвать полноценными кошмарами, хотя они и вызывали дискомфорт. Флюг привык к ним, со временем стал относиться как к обыденности.

Но вот настоящие, почти физически ощутимые кошмары начали ему регулярно сниться лишь в последнее время — после того, как он стал полноценным сотрудником в Организации Блэк Хэт. 

Одним из самых распространенных сюжетов, конечно, был срыв планов и разъяренный начальник. Иногда разъяренный начальник появлялся во сне без причины, и Флюг признавал любую свою вину, рыдал и умолял хотя бы сказать, за что его четвертуют или скармливают плотоядным скарабеям на этот раз. Иногда пытался сохранить достоинство (чего никогда не происходило в реальном мире), но чаще просто умолял.

А кроме моральной и физической расправы Флюг видел странные, болезненные кошмары, и они были хуже всего. Были сны, в которых он видел знакомый мир вокруг себя и не мог понять, что есть что, не мог назвать ни один предмет, произнести хоть одну связную фразу. Это было абсолютное умственное бессилие, и оно пугало его настолько, что он просыпался в холодном поту и начинал судорожно вспоминать все, что когда-либо знал. Однажды он разработал план повышения производительности хэт-ботов в четыре утра, только чтобы почувствовать, что здравый рассудок его еще не покинул. Были сны, в которых он попадал на иной план бытия, где тело его постепенно увядало и растворялось, а он сам сходил с ума, потому что не мог существовать в этой реальности. 

В общем, если долго находиться рядом с Блэк Хэтом, то кошмары становились разнообразнее и реальнее. Особенно когда он переставал, как Флюг это называл, "фильтровать свои флюиды". В такие ночи приходилось несладко всем, даже 505, кого удивительным образом ночные мары обычно не преследовали.

Хорошие сны здесь имели высокую цену, поэтому самыми лучшими были ночи без сновидений. Флюг ценил их и воспринимал как праздник. Или, скорее, как награду за его старания — потому что он знал, что всю ночь провалялся в блаженной пустоте исключительно с позволения начальника. 

Дело в том, что с некоторых пор качество снов тоже стало входить в негласный список мотиваций и наказаний служащих высшего эшелона Организации, а точнее одного-единственного служащего. Всё потому, что однажды ночью произошло что-то, что сгустило краски в и так непростой жизни Флюга. 

Это был сложный период. Сначала Блэк Хэт поручил ему готовиться к научной конвенции, на которой непременно требовал представить новые продукты Организации. Соответственно, их для начала нужно было разработать, испытать и запустить в производство, и на всё про всё у него был месяц. Он почти не спал, не ел, работал не покладая рук, и к назначенному дню всё было готово. Флюг ожидал одобрения, но вместо этого огреб кучу придирок. Представлял продукцию он целиком на диете из мощных энергетиков собственного производства. Затем стандартные семь часов сна — и снова за работу.

Сразу после конвенции был запущен эксперимент под номером 5.0.5., и он стал феерическим провалом, потянувшим за собой непоправимые последствия. Пятьсот четыре попытки до него были отбракованы и уничтожены, но на этот раз Флюгу удалось создать организм с желаемыми свойствами. Эксперимент номер 5.0.5. стал уникальным образцом, который обладал превосходной силой, выносливостью и устойчивостью к агрессивным средам и воздействиям. Он должен был стать его лучшим творением, величайшим триумфом — его и конечно же, Организации Блэк Хэт. Флюг спал и видел, как начальник будет доволен его работой, но когда начались тесты, очень быстро стало ясно: то, что должно было обернуться грозой всея и всех, вот-вот угробит самого Флюга. Образец номер 5.0.5. при всех своих замечательных свойствах демонстрировал абсолютную неспособность причинить вред живому существу. Машина для убийств исправно работала до тех пор, пока перед ней не ставили задачу убивать. Блэк Хэт бушевал. Он бушевал еще больше, когда выяснилось, что эксперимент 5.0.5. нельзя уничтожить никаким привычным способом. Он наверняка мог бы это сделать и иными средствами, но почему-то в конце концов передумал или не захотел возиться и оставил его в качестве груши для битья. Так в особняке появился новый обитатель. Конечно же, Флюг был наказан. Многократно.

И вот, после десятков и сотен часов непрерывной работы, бесчисленных бессонных ночей, нескольких удачных разработок Флюг наконец-то реабилитировался. В гестационной камере ждал своего часа проект супер-солдата для начальника, и в этот раз Флюг был на сто, нет, на двести процентов уверен, что всё пойдет по плану. Расчеты были проверены и перепроверены, испытуемая тщательно отобрана и протестирована, передовая аппаратура подготовлена и настроена. 

Период неудач должен был закончиться. И больше всего ему хотелось услышать это от Блэк Хэта. Флюг с радостью отдал бы вторую душу, будь она у него, чтобы услышать лично от начальника, что он хорошо потрудился. Возможно, даже увидеть в его лице одобрение — но это только если Флюг позволял себе особую смелость в фантазиях. Мечтать ему пока было не запрещено, и вопреки врожденному реализму он не терял надежды, какой бы ничтожной она ни была.

Первичные тесты прошли блестяще. Образец под именем "Деменция" превзошел все ожидания по силе, ловкости, выносливости и устойчивости. Практические испытания подтверждали отсутствие моральных, психологических или иных препятствий для выполнения поставленных перед испытуемой задач. Побочные эффекты включали в себя психическую нестабильность и некоторые нарушения в функциях мозга, что было признано несущественным. Успех был очевиден.

Начальник остался невозмутим. Флюг не обижался, но втайне надеялся, что после очередного отчета о проделанной работе он услышит заветные слова одобрения. После каждого незаслуженного выговора было привычно больно, но надежда не умирала никогда. 

"Молодец, Флюг" — что могло быть проще? Но порой ему казалось, это единственное, что отделяет его от полного счастья. Примитивная, жалкая мысль. 

Он пропустил тот опасный момент, когда одобрение Блэк Хэта превратилось в навязчивую идею, которая начала наращивать обороты и деформироваться в его подсознании. 

Однажды Флюг это услышал.

"Молодец, Флюг".

Это был финал проекта по созданию Пульсара Смерти, Кастета Всевластья или чего-то подобного, совершенно не важно. Важным было то, что проект понравился Блэк Хэту. Действительно понравился.

Они стояли посреди разрушений и выжженного дотла мегаполиса, где не осталось камня на камне, топтали пепел врагов и случайных жертв, и Блэк Хэт повернулся к нему и произнес:

"Молодец, Флюг".

И Флюг, самый большой молодец в этой вселенной, захлебнулся от восторга, который дрожью прокатился от мозга по позвоночнику вниз и обратно. Он все еще что-то мямлил, когда Блэк Хэт похлопал его по плечу.

Затем они уже сидели в его кабинете, в роскошной обстановке званого ужина. Кроме них там было полно народу, наверное, все их клиенты, но попадались и лица из студенческого прошлого Флюга. При всех Блэк Хэт объявил, что намерен сделать его своим партнером, так что отныне у Организации Блэк Хэт появится еще один начальник. 

Флюг бился в экстазе. Всё время, когда к нему подходили гости, чтобы поздравить, Блэк Хэт стоял рядом и покровительственно держал руку у него на плече. Где-то на задворках комнаты в тени унижения и сожаления о своем поведении стояли три фигуры: женщина и мужчина средних лет и высокий парень в желтой неопрятной рубашке — такие, какими их запомнил Флюг перед тем, как покинуть родной дом. Они так и не подошли.

Декорации снова сменились. Он находился в святая святых — или лучше сказать, проклятая проклятых — в личных апартаментах Блэк Хэта. На самом деле, он понятия не имел, как они выглядят, не мог даже сознательно описать интерьер, но сейчас точно знал, где он. И почему-то он стоял без одежды.

Блэк Хэт был тут же. Подошел вплотную, и Флюг понял, что сейчас произойдет. Он слегка потерялся буквально на секунду, но потом решил, что в этом нет ничего удивительного, потому что они же теперь партнеры и вместе владеют всем миром, и вообще, между ними давно уже заключен договор, а всем известно, что сделка с дьяволом никогда не обходится без карнальных утех.

"Это нужно для передачи силы".

И это тоже было абсолютно логично. Как еще можно осуществить трансфер энергии? Флюг был не против. Он не мог придумать лучшей награды для себя. Это была максимальная планка, какую он мог поднять и перепрыгнуть в своей жизни.

Его захлестнуло болезненное предвкушение. Блэк Хэт уже почти коснулся его, когда всё вокруг будто застыло, и картинка дала трещину. Мир вокруг начал расползаться по швам, через трещины его залила густая тьма, которая пристально смотрела на происходящее пронзительным взглядом Блэк Хэта.

Флюг резко и бесповоротно осознал, что это был сон. Он распахнул глаза. 

Он лежал в своей кровати-криокамере, темная комната тонула в ночной тишине. Только Флюг всё еще был не один: рядом с ним стоял настоящий Блэк Хэт, и выглядел он очень недовольным.

Все волнующие эмоции из сна улетучились, как только Флюг понял, что это не остаточный образ из сновидения. Он подскочил на месте.

Сквозь липкий ужас, ползущий по позвоночнику вверх, Флюг осознал две вещи.

Первое: Блэк Хэт явился к нему не просто так. События минувшего сна снова пронеслись перед глазами и оставили после себя подозрение: он это тоже видел. Он знает.

Второе: у Флюга была эрекция. Вероятно, уже ненадолго, но в данный момент этот факт был неоспорим.

Он судорожно нащупал подушку и попытался прикрыться, не отрывая испуганного взгляда от начальника. 

— По какой причине ты меня тревожишь? — спросил Блэк Хэт. Его прищуренный глаз слабо фосфоресцировал в синеватых тенях.

— Го-господин?.. — выдавил из себя Флюг. — Я не стал бы...

— Но ты стал. Развлекаешь себя идиотскими фантазиями с моим участием. Ты думаешь, я не знаю?

— Простите, — пискнул Флюг, пытаясь слиться с матрасом и посредством такой диффузии ускользнуть от начальника. Он вцепился в подушку, как в спасательный круг.

— Я знаю всё. И уж конечно, всё со мной связанное. Скажи-ка, Флюг, стоит ли мне расценивать этот сюжет как твое желание узурпировать власть?

— Нет! — почти фальцетом отчаянно запротестовал Флюг. — Сэр, вы мой любимый начальник, единственный и неповторимый! Я бы и не помыслил о таком никогда. Я бесконечно благодарен за возможность работать под вашим руководством, большего мне и не надо. Я вам клянусь. Да кто я вообще такой? 

— Верно, — согласился Блэк Хэт. — Это было бы хорошей шуткой. Я мог бы посмеяться над ней с клиентами после того, как тебя прихлопну.

— Я... я уверен, вы бы отлично ее рассказали, сэр. Было бы очень смешно.

В один миг Блэк Хэт навис над ним. Флюг пискнул и мысленно попрощался с жизнью.

— Ну раз уж я здесь, — проворковал Блэк Хэт, — предлагаю тебе довести дело до конца. Партнер.

Флюг понял, что он имеет в виду, через пару долгих секунд. 

— О... нет-нет, я в полном порядке. Спасибо, сэр, это не нужно.

— А мне кажется, что необходимо. В последнее время ты так отчаянно трудишься, чтобы я обратил на тебя внимание. Что ж, ты добился своего, теперь я весь внимание. Вперед, доктор.

Уже было отхлынувший ужас вернулся вместе с цунами паники. 

Этого не должно происходить. Флюг никогда этого не хотел. Он даже не помышлял, не фантазировал. Это был всего лишь глупый сон.

— Поскорее, — прозвучал нетерпеливый приказ, и Флюг понял, что это действительно происходит. Его прошиб холодный пот.

— Сэр, может быть, не нужно...

Одним движением когтистой руки Блэк Хэт выбил подушку у Флюга из рук, едва не вспоров ему кишки. В подушке уже давно не было необходимости, но Флюг наивно пытался ею защититься. Капли зеленоватой слюны упали ему на майку.

— Флюг, — угрожающе прорычал Блэк Хэт, — если ты сейчас же не вытащишь свой жалкий отросток и не примешься за дело, я оторву тебе руки и заставлю 505 это сделать твоими же конечностями.

Флюг ни на секунду не сомневался, что обещание не голословно. Он зажмурился и дрожащими руками начал спускать штаны. Он уже сейчас точно знал, что у него ничего не выйдет.

Флюг высвободил опавший член и, сгорая от стыда, совершил пару неуклюжих движений. Он не мог ничего представить, в этот момент не было абсолютно ничего, что могло бы ему помочь. Он приоткрыл глаза.

Блэк Хэт смотрел на него. Не вниз, не следил за его руками, а пристально вперил взгляд в лицо Флюга. Это было кошмарно и это было наяву.

Внутри у Флюга нарастала паника, в ушах оглушительно стучала кровь, в горле застрял ком. Что делать? Что будет, когда он не справится? Он представил, как ему отрывают руки. Это не помогло. Все части тела были в диком напряжении, как деревянные, кроме той, которой это сейчас было жизненно необходимо. 

Минута, наполненная адским стыдом, тянулась вечно. Темноту наполняло тяжелое дыхание и тихие стоны отчаяния Флюга.

— Лорд Блэк Хэт, прошу вас, — наконец взмолился он.

Так стыдно и страшно ему не было никогда в жизни. Он остервенело двигал рукой, дергал свой член уже до боли, только чтобы была какая-то реакция на стимуляцию, что угодно, ну пожалуйста, ну хоть что-то... 

— Да?

— Я не могу, — проскулил Флюг. — У меня не получится.

Он почувствовал, как на его шее смыкаются костлявые пальцы. Блэк Хэт без усилия приподнял его, и Флюг оказался на кровати на коленях. Блэк Хэт довольно улыбался. Он поднял вторую руку, и Флюг было решил, что он собирается ему помочь. Мысль пугала. Но когда Блэк Хэт выставил один палец с огромным острым когтем и медленно опустил руку куда-то в область мошонки Флюга, стало хуже. 

"Он меня кастрирует", — в ужасе подумал Флюг.

— Это был всего лишь сон! — он заметался в тисках, не зная, что сделать, чтобы отвратить пытку. — Просто дурацкий сон, он ничего не значит. Простите меня, это был просто сон! Пожалуйста, господин, сэр, я вас прошу!..

Блэк Хэт втянул в себя воздух, как будто упивался его страданиями, и засмеялся. Он разжал пальцы, и Флюг выскользнул из его хватки. Сжался на кровати так сильно, как мог, разве что втрое не сложился.

— Это был хороший сон, Флюг? — спросил Блэк Хэт почти нежно за исключением хищных ноток в его скрежещущем голосе.

Флюг не знал, что ответить. Он уже ничего не знал. Хороший, плохой — как правильно? 

— Флюг?

— Хороший, — поспешно сказал он и запинаясь добавил: — Любой сон с вами хороший.

Блэк Хэт засмеялся.

— Посмотрим, доктор. В ближайшее время вас ждут увлекательные сны. Возможно, они окажутся для вас так же хороши.

С этими словами он покинул обиталище Флюга, оставив его беспомощно валяться в кровати.

Засыпать теперь было страшно, да и не хотелось. Он полежал так еще какое-то время, приходя в себя, а потом встал, оделся и попытался отвлечься на какую-нибудь работу и забыть всё, как страшный сон. Хотя сон-то как раз был хороший, а вот последовавшая за ним реальность ударила куда больнее.

С тех пор Флюгу, в основном, снились кошмары. Он часто просыпался по ночам в холодном поту или с ощущением фальшивой реальности, но это было ничего. Кошмары можно было сносить, пока они оставались просто кошмарами, в своем кошмарном мире. А хорошие сны типа того...

Хорошие сны имели свою цену, и порой она была слишком высока.


End file.
